


Jeremy se va al Colegio

by beatleing



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Book, Canon - TV, F/M, Post S4, Post-Book 7: The Angry Tide, romelza - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatleing/pseuds/beatleing
Summary: Ha llegado el día en que Jeremy debe abandonar Nampara para ir al colegio. Con su hijo lejos de casa y Ross en Londres, Demelza no está muy contenta. Una historia de Romelza posterior a la Temporada 4. Cuidado con los SPOILERS!





	Jeremy se va al Colegio

El día había llegado. Jeremy se iría al colegio.

Demelza lo despedía desde el rústico acceso a Nampara, un tutor en un carruaje había ido a buscarlo para llevarlo a una institución en Devon. “Al menos no se va a Harrow”, Demelza se decía a si misma. Había discutido con Ross hace unos años, cuando el le dijo que su hijo mayor debería marcharse al colegio cuando cumpliera ocho años y ella se había opuesto diciendo que aún era muy pequeño y que ella se podía encargar de su educación y cuando fuera más grande podrían contratar a un tutor o institutriz para que le enseñara en casa, pero a Ross no le gustaba la idea. El quería que fuera a un buen instituto y recibiera la mejor educación que el podría brindarle. Harrow era su primera opción, una de las mejores escuelas del país adonde se habían formado grandes políticos y hombres importantes, y a donde iba la mayoría de muchachos de las familias influyentes de Gran Bretaña. Pero aún así Demelza se había opuesto rotundamente, argumentando que desde cuando Ross quería que su hijo se juntara con burgueses y diciendo que Harrow estaba muy lejos, que si Jeremy se iba, no lo vería más de un par de veces cada seis meses y que el aún era muy pequeño para están tan lejos de casa.   
Claro que Demelza sabía que lo que Ross quería era lo mejor para Jeremy, pero como las cosas en esa época aún no estaban del todo bien entre ellos, Ross dejó que su mujer se saliera con la suya. Pero ella sabía que el aún no se había dado por vencido, y un par de meses atrás, luego del cumpleaños número once de Jeremy, Ross había vuelto a insistir con el tema.

Lo único que consolaba a Demelza era que al menos el niño no se iría a Harrow si no a un internado en Devon, que no estaba tan lejos, y así podría volver a casa un par de veces al mes.

_‘Te portarás bien, ¿verdad Jeremy?’_ – Demelza decía mientras besaba sus mejillas y le acomodaba el pañuelo del cuello. – _‘Recuerda que cualquier problema que tengas se lo puedes decir al Sr. Abney y el podrá solucionarlo.’_

_‘Papá me dijo que yo debo enfrentar mis problemas solo.’_ –respondió Jeremy.

_‘Bien, pero papá no está aquí ahora y tu harás lo que yo digo, cariño. Pero, pero también recuerda sus consejos, solo, solo sé un buen niño y todo irá bien.’_

_‘Si mamá, me comportaré. Y no te preocupes, papá me enseñó cómo defenderme.’_

“Ya me imagino como te enseñó a defenderte tu padre”, Demelza pensó. A pie del carruaje, Jeremy saludó a Clowance y a Prudie que estaban tomadas de la mano en la puerta de la casa y luego volvió a recibir los besos de su madre.

_‘Adiós cariño, no te olvides de escribirme. Adiós amor.’_

Prudie y Clowance entraron enseguida a la casa pero Demelza se quedó observando la partida del carruaje por un rato. Cuando llegó al borde de los manzanos, antes de doblar rumbo al norte y perderse de vista tras los árboles, Jeremy sacó su cuerpo por la ventana y volvió a saludar a su madre desde la distancia. Demelza también levantó su mano para despedirse por última vez y una vez que ya no pudo ver más el carruaje secó sus lágrimas con el pañuelo que guardaba en una de sus mangas.

Es una tontera, se dijo, hacer semejante escena sólo por que el niño se iba al colegio. Si Ross estuviera allí seguramente le recriminaría que lo mima demasiado y que estaba exagerando, después de todo, lo volvería a ver en Pascuas y para eso apenas faltaban menos de cinco semanas. Pero Ross no estaba allí con ella, y Demelza se permitió derramar unas cuantas lágrimas más antes de volver adentro.

 

Sintió el vacío que la ausencia del niño dejaba de inmediato. Jeremy siempre había estado con ella y, si bien aún tenía a Clowance, la niña era mucho más independiente que su hermano mayor. En ese mismo momento la escuchaba leer una historia en su cuarto, seguramente habría alineado todas sus muñecas sobre la cama y la habría convencido a Prudie de que se quedase a oírla también. En los últimos días había estado contenta de que tendría el cuarto y a su mamá para ella sola, y si bien las dos solían hacer muchas cosas juntas, Clowance siempre se distraía de lo que estuvieran haciendo y pronto lo olvidaba y se iba a saltar y corretear por ahí, en cambio Jeremy siempre se quedaba con ella.

Ambos compartían un amor por las cosas terrenales, el campo, la huerta y los animales. Jeremy siempre la ayudaba a atender la granja y últimamente también la mina. Ross acostumbraba a llevarlo a los túneles y a enseñarle los distintos tipos de rocas y Jeremy aprendía rápido y pronto supo distinguir las vetas pobres de las prometedoras así que, en ausencia de su padre, el la ayudaba a decidir que vetas de mineral seguir. “Lo llevaba en la sangre”, como solía decir Zacky Martin.

Quizás era eso. Demelza extrañaba la presencia de un Poldark en la casa. Jeremy había estado junto a ella durante esos meses en los que sus padres habían estado distanciados hace tantos años. El fue su consuelo y su compañía en ausencia de Ross, y lo continuaba siendo ahora que Ross estaba en el Parlamento. Sin Ross y sin Jeremy en Nampara, Demelza se sentía sola y desprotegida. La voz de Ross volvió a resonar en su cabeza, “Jeremy es sólo un niño y el no puede protegerte”. Era cierto. Pero también lo era que en Jeremy corría la sangre de su padre y al estar junto a ella, Demelza sentía que una parte de Ross también lo estaba. Tonterías, Ross diría que son tonterías.

 

* * *

 

Ross estaba regresando a Cornwall antes de lo esperado. Le había escrito a Demelza informándole que volvería para el receso de Pascuas, pero para eso aún faltaba más de una semana y él ya se encontraba galopando dentro de los terrenos de Nampara.   
Había rechazado una habitación en el Red Lion a mitad de la noche y en su lugar había pedido prestado un caballo para ir a su casa inmediatamente. Apenas amanecía cuando entró en su hogar.

La casa estaba en silencio y apenas si alcanzó a ver a Garrick levantar la cabeza desde el lugar adonde dormía junto a la chimenea. Subió las escaleras rápido pero tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, no veía la hora de recostarse junto a Demelza. Durante el viaje había pensado en el reencuentro con su esposa, en como la encontraría durmiendo y el se metería debajo de las cobijas y la tomaría en sus brazos y enterraría su cara en sus cabellos y respiraría su aroma. Estas separaciones tan prolongadas lo ponían nervioso. Aunque fueran sólo un par de meses desde la última vez que estuvo en Nampara, aún cuando la comunicación era fluida mediante correspondencia, aún así el deseaba estar en casa.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio encontró la cama vacía. “Extraño” –pensó. Luego se dirigió al cuarto de los niños pero tampoco allí había nadie. _‘Garrick.’_ Llamó. Y el obediente perro estuvo a su lado en un momento. _‘¿Adonde está tu ama?’_

El perro emitió un par de ladridos que Ross no pudo comprender y volvió a la planta baja moviendo la cola. Aún se sorprendía de lo agradecido que sentía teniendo al perro allí, por supuesto que no podía comprender si es que en realidad Garrick quería decir algo, como Demelza afirmaba, pero algo al verlo y sentirlo tranquilo también lo tranquilizaba a el.

Ya no tan sigilosamente bajó de nuevo las escaleras. _‘¡Prudie!’_ gritó en dirección al cuarto de su sirvienta. Ross escuchó unos ruidos y murmuraciones detrás de la puerta y un momento después no fue Prudie la que apareció, sino Tholly.

_‘Joven Capitán! ¿Qué lo trae tan temprano por estas remotas tierras?’_ \- dijo Tholly con el gancho que llevaba por mano en el aire y todavía un poco mareado de la borrachera de la noche anterior.

_‘Tholly… Más bien tendría que preguntarte que haces tú aquí. ¿Dónde están las señoras de la casa?’_. Mientras Ross abrazaba a su amigo, Prudie salió de su habitación acomodándose la falda.

Ross los miró con suspicacia. “Supongo que Jud no tendrá derecho a quejarse si vuelve después de tanto tiempo.”

_‘Capitán Ross.’_ \- dijo Prudie - _‘No lo esperábamos hasta dentro de una semana…’_

_‘Ya lo veo.’_ – le respondió el irónicamente volviendo la vista hacia Tholly. _‘¿Adonde está Demelza?’_

_‘La Señora Demelza y la pequeña están en Killewarren, Capitán.’_

_‘¿Tan temprano?’_

_‘Oh no. Se han ido el vienes pasado.’_ Le informó Prudie.

_‘¿Y qué diablos están haciendo allí durante tantos días?’_ –Preguntó serio.

_‘No lo sé. Mejor será que se lo pregunte a la señora.’_

Ross movió la cabeza a ambos lados. Sabía que Prudie sabía que estaba haciendo Demelza pero también sabía que no se lo iba a decir. No podía recordar en que momento esas dos se volvieron tan unidas y Prudie, que nunca en su vida había tenido respeto por nada más que por una botella de vino, se había convertido en la confidente más cercana de su esposa.

_‘Bien, no te quepa la menor duda de que lo haré. Ahora prepara el desayuno y Tholly, ya que te estás yendo pasa de camino por Killewarren y dile a mi esposa que he llegado a casa.’_

 

* * *

 

Luego de desayunar junto a Prudie, Ross trató de dormir una par de horas. Aún era temprano y el viaje había sido largo y agotador y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de no haberse quedado en Sawle aunque sea hasta la mañana si hubiera sabido que Demelza no iba a estar allí cuando el llegara. No era la primera vez que se quedaba con Caroline, pero le llamaba la atención que estuviera allí hace tantos días. Generalmente cuando se quedaban a dormir en Killewarren era porque se les había hecho tarde luego de una visita a cenar con sus amigos, y Caroline siempre tenía la habitación de huéspedes preparada para que ellos pasaran la noche y volvieran a casa después de desayunar. Pero, según Prudie, hacía tres días que sus mujeres se habían ido y Ross se preguntó si Demelza pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de Nampara cuando el no estaba.

Apenas si había podido dormir algo cuando a media mañana escuchó la voz de Tholly por la ventana. Ross se incorporó de inmediato y bajo a la sala esperando encontrar a su familia, pero Garrick era el único que estaba allí.

_‘Te estás poniendo viejo, Garrick. ¿Recuerdas cuando solías perseguir conejos en el campo?’_

El perro sólo volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre sus patas y no dijo más. Ross meneo su cabeza y decidió que uno de estos días debería salir a cazar conejos el mismo, si no se volverían una peste. Lástima que Jeremy no estuviera para acompañarlo.

_‘¿Qué dijo Tholly?’_ -preguntó a su sirvienta al entrar en la cocina.

_‘Dijo que le avisó a la señora que usté está aquí. Y que la señora Demelza le agradeció que haya ido a avisarle.’_

_‘¿Y?’_

_‘¿Y qué?’_

_‘¿Y qué más? ¿No dijo cuando regresaría o no envió una nota?’_

_‘Pues ya le dije todo lo que ese bueno para nada dijo. Seguramente la señora está ocupada y vendrá cuando pueda hacerlo. No lo esperábamos hasta dentro de una semana Capitán, no puede esperar que todo el mundo deje lo que está haciendo y venga corriendo a atenderlo.’_

Ross emitió un suspiro de exasperación y dijo apuntandole con el dedo: _‘Prudie te recuerdo que yo soy el dueño de esta casa, así que cuida tu lengua conmigo. Demelza puede que sea permisiva contigo pero yo no tengo su paciencia así que cuida lo que dices. Iré a dar unas vueltas por los campos, avisame cuando lleguen las niñas.’_

Prudie respondió con un _‘Si señor.’_ , pero al salir Ross de la casa añadió: _‘”Dueño de esta casa”, si, como no.’_

 

* * *

 

Ross volvió a Nampara pasado el mediodía, Prudie ya le tenía preparado el almuerzo. Había recorrido los campos de Nampara durante la mañana, empezando por su propia granja y el jardín de Demelza que con los primeros días de la primavera florecía con los más brillantes colores. También la huerta estaba llena de hojas verdes y vegetales y los animales se veían gordos y repletos. Tambien notó que la vaca estaba preñada. El terreno sembrado iba por buen camino, los árboles que habían plantado hace algunos años estaban cada vez más grandes y protegían a las plantaciones del frío viento proveniente del mar. Ross también se había acercado hasta la muralla de piedra al borde de los manzanos donde Demelza solía plantar las fresas para que no les diera el aire marino. Se había agachado a recoger algunas, comió un par, y llevó otras más para comer con las niñas luego del almuerzo.

Pero Demelza y Clowance no llegaron para comer y Ross olvido las fresas. Pensó en ir a Killewarren luego de comer, pero lo más probable era que ellas partieran despues de almorzar y si era así se cruzarían en el camino. Así que continuó su tarde en la biblioteca, revisando los libros del banco y los avances de la mina, al parecer habían encontrado una nueva veta de estaño.

Cuando empezó a caer la tarde Ross empezó a preocuparse. Volvió al establo a revisar los caballos. Todos estaban allí, seguramente Caroline había enviado su carruaje a buscarlas y de seguro las traería. Tendría que tener una conversación con ella también, no era propio que apartara a Demelza durante tanto tiempo de su hogar. Ensilló a Sheridan para ir a buscarlas, Darkie ya no estaba tan joven para galopar rápido. Volvió a entrar a la casa para buscar su abrigo y desde la habitación escuchó el ruido de los cascos acercándose. Rápidamente se volvió a quitar el tapado y el pañuelo del cuello, no sabía porque pero no quería que Demelza lo encontrara listo para salir a buscarla.

Al bajar a la sala, Garrick ya estaba ladrando junto a la puerta y Clowance se bajó del carruaje dando pequeños saltos. _‘Papá!’_ \- gritó cuando lo vio y corrió hacia el con los brazos en alto para que el la levantara. Mientras saludaba a su hija vio entrar a Demelza cargando dos maletas, las apoyó en el piso y se quitó la capelina mientras Garrick se apoyaba en ella en dos patas como si fuera un cachorro. Delmeza colgó su sombrero tras la puerta y acarició la cabeza del perro que dejó de ladrar y fue de vuelta a acostarse junto a la chimenea.

Ross ya no podía sostener a Clowance a upa con un solo brazo, la niña parecía crecer exageradamente cada vez que el estaba fuera de casa. Demelza, aprovechando que Ross tenía ambas manos ocupadas, se acercó a el y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Ross, distraído con su hija que le hablaba, no fue lo suficientemente veloz al girar su cabeza y no alcanzó a besarla en los labios.

_‘No te esperábamos hasta la próxima semana, Ross.’_ – dijo Demelza mientras comenzaba a quitar las hebillas de su pelo.

_‘Si, la votación se adelantó y ya no me necesitaban en Londres, así que pensé en sorprenderte y venir sin avisar. Siento si interrumpí algún plan. ¿Adónde estaban?’_

Ross se fue a sentar en uno de de los sillones junto al fuego. Demelza sirvió un par de copas de oporto, le dio una a el y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente.

_‘En Killewarren, Prudie debe habértelo dicho. Caroline nos invitó a pasar unos días, ya sabes como le gusta a Clowance jugar con Sophie y Meliora.’_

_‘¡Si, son tan bonitas!’_ – dijo Clowance que se había sentado en las rodillas de su padre. _‘Tía Caroline las viste iguales, pero yo ya sé distinguirlas.’_

_‘¿Están bien las niñas?’_ –preguntó Ross a Demelza.

_‘Afortunadamente, si. No se si que tengan un padre doctor les ayuda o no, a veces creo que Dwight exagera un poco, pero después de Sarah… bueno, creo que es lógico. Yo también me preocupaba de más con Jeremy.’_

Demelza quedó en silencio un instante, un mal recuerdo había pasado por su mente, pero pronto se recuperó y cambió de tema.

_‘¿Cómo ha estado tu viaje?’_

Los tres conversaron durante un rato. Ross contándole las novedades del Parlamento y Demelza sobre la casa y sus amistades. Si bien Ross estaba contento de que por fin estuvieran en casa, algo en la actitud de Demelza no lo dejaba tranquilo. Ella le hablaba amablemente y contestaba sus preguntas mientras le sonreía a Garrick que de tanto en tanto le lamía la palma de la mano, no sabía porqué pero le parecía que ella le mostraba más cariño al perro que a su propio esposo.

Al aproximarse la hora de cenar Demelza dijo _‘Iré a ayudar a Prudie.’_. Al pasar a su lado Ross tomó su muñeca y le preguntó en un tono cariñoso: _‘Y tú, querida ¿estás bien?’_

_‘Si, Ross. Todo está bien.’_ –dijo y se fue pronto a la cocina.

Pero Ross conocía a Demelza, conocía sus tonos de voz y sabía cuando algo la afligía. Lo había aprendido de la peor manera, cuando su dulce esposa había cambiado su tono risueño y cariñoso por uno frío y distante. Y si bien ahora estaba lejos de parecerse a aquellos tiempos, sabía que algo le molestaba.

 

* * *

 

Los cuatro, Ross, Demelza, Clowance y Prudie, cenaron por fin en familia cómo Ross quería hacerlo cada vez que comía solo o a las apuradas en algún pub en Londres. A propósito de eso hizo un comentario y Demelza le respondió que la familia no estaba completa, faltaba Jeremy.

_‘Me ha escrito la semana pasada, te manda saludos, ya ha hecho algunos amigos.’_ -continúo diciendo.

_‘Lo sé. Los conocí cuando fui a verlo.’_ –dijo Ross, con la cuchara de sopa suspendida delante de su rostro.

_‘¿Cuándo has ido a verlo?’_

_‘Hace un par de días. Cuando pasé por Devon me detuve a saludarlo. Te envía sus cariños.’_ –le dijo sonriendo, pero Demelza no le devolvió la sonrisa, sólo se quedó mirándolo.

_‘Pensé que dijiste que no podíamos visitarlo.’_ –le dijo al rato.

Ross, que ya terminaba su plato de sopa, le contestó con un trozo de pan en la boca, _‘Dije que no deberías visitarlo tan pronto.’_

_‘¿Pero tú si puedes hacerlo?’_

_‘Es distinto, yo soy su padre.’_

Prudie, que aún no había terminado de comer y había estado mirando atentamente hacia un lado y hacia el otro a sus dos amos, se levantó de golpe y empezó a recoger los platos. _‘Ayudeme a traer el postre señorita Clowance.’_ Le dijo a la niña y ella se levantó también.

_‘¿Distinto cómo?’_

Ross encogió los hombros. _‘Soy un hombre y es distinto para un niño cuando lo visita su madre no, no lo hace verse bien frente a los otros niños.’_

_‘¿Pero si, si va su padre, miembro del Parlamento, a verlo a solo unas pocas semanas desde que empezó el colegio?’_

Ross volvió a levantar sus hombros. _‘Si, si lo planteas así, supongo que si. Además, no había tenido la oportunidad de despedirme de él cuando se fue de aquí y Devon está de camino. El está bien, está contento y tu lo verás en sólo unos días.’_

Prudie y Clowance volvieron a la sala con una tarta de manzanas y un poco de crema. Todos terminaron de cenar y no hablaron más de Jeremy.

Más tarde luego de leerle un cuento a Clowance y que se durmiera, Ross encontró a Demelza en la cocina lavando los platos. Se acercó sigilosamente por detrás y la tomó por la cintura al mismo tiempo que la besó en el cuello. Demelza dio un brinco y emitió un pequeño grito, Ross continúo dándole besos en el cuello, pero Demelza se alejó unos pasos a buscar un trapo para secar la vajilla y lo dejó con las manos vacías.

_‘¿Ocurre algo Demelza?’_ -Le preguntó Ross. Ella le sonrió contestando: _‘No, nada Ross. Porque no vas a recostarte, de seguro estás cansado por el viaje.’_

_‘Bien,’_ le dijo él, _‘no tardes mucho.’_

Demelza volvió a sonreírle, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Ross la esperó acostado en su cama por un largo rato hasta que finalmente lo venció el sueño y se quedó dormido.  Demelza se había quedado haciendo tiempo abajo limpiando la cocina y amansando el pan para el desayuno del día siguiente. Por suerte, cuando subió a su habitación Ross ya estaba dormido.  
Cuando Ross despertó por la mañana, Demelza ya se había levantado.

 

* * *

 

Clowance dormía aún, y Ross otra vez no podía encontrar a su esposa. ¡Por todos los Santos! No sabía que le ocurría. La noche anterior se había disgustado cuando le dijo que había pasado a ver a Jeremy de camino a casa. Demelza y el habían discutido sobre ese tema años atrás, y en ese momento había dejado que ella se saliera con la suya pero ya era hora que el niño se despegara un poco de su madre, Ross pensó que les haría bien a los dos, y Jeremy parecía muy contento en el colegio, pero al parecer Demelza no estaba llevando muy bien la separación.

Resulta que Demelza había encontrado otra excusa para estar fuera de la casa y se había ido a desayunar con Drake y Morwenna. Volvió un poco antes del mediodía. Mientras, Ross había salido, rifle en mano, a cazar conejos.

_‘Desearía que no tuvieras que hacer eso.’_ – le dijo cuando entró a la cocina con tres conejos tomados de las orejas.

_‘Garrick ya no hace el trabajo, y es uno de los únicos que tu no quieres hacer, afortunadamente.’_

_‘Bien, guardalos antes de que Clowance los vea, últimamente se impresiona mucho con ese tipo de cosas.’_

Ross fue a colgar los animales en el cuartito detrás de la cocina y a guardar el arma, luego volvió a lavarse las manos.

_‘Drake y Morwenna te envían saludos.’_ Dijo Demelza mientras empezaba a cortar las verduras para hacer un estofado.

_‘Que amables. Así que prefieres estar con ellos y no en tu casa con tu marido…’_ le contestó luego de un momento. Ross se había apoyado contra la mesa y la observaba trabajar.

_‘Ross no… ya me había comprometido a que iría a desayunar con ellos y a ayudar a Morwenna con las cosas de la cabaña. Ya esta por llegar su fecha y no puede moverse con facilidad.’_

_‘Aún así, creo que hubieran entendido si les hubieras avisado que no podías ir hoy porque yo estoy aquí. Creo que me estás evitando.’_

_‘Ross no…’_ quiso interrumpirlo Demelza.

_‘¿Te das cuenta de que he vuelto a casa, después de casi dos meses de no ver a mi esposa, y ni siquiera un beso me has dado?’_

_‘¡Ross!’_ exclamó una voz desde la puerta.

Antes de que Demelza pudiera contestar, Dwight apareció en la cocina.

_‘Dwight, amigo mío.’_ Los hombres se estracharon las manos y a continuación se abrazaron y palmearon en la espalda. Demelza trató de recomponerse, lo que Ross le había dicho la había aturdido. Dwight se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en cada mejilla. A Demelza no le pasó desapercibido como Ross los miraba mientras se saludaban.

Ross le hizo una seña a Dwight para que se sentara a la mesa, el se sentó en frente luego de traer una botella de brandy del gabinete. Demelza les acercó dos vasos.

_‘Me da gusto que estés aquí Ross,’_ dijo sonriendo a Demelza, _‘quizás podrías ayudarme en mis tareas de niñero mientras nuestras esposas se van a arreglar el mundo.’_

_‘¿Oh?’_ – Dijo Ross desconcertado.

_‘Todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de decirle, Dwight.’_ \- Demelza dijo al doctor.

_‘Ah. Pues de seguro se han debido de tener que poner al día en otras cuestiones.’_ Ofreció Dwight como excusa y vio sonrojarse a Demelza. Ross bebió un largo sorbo de su copa. _‘Pues déjame tener el placer de informarte que tu esposa y la mía han comenzado con la recaudación de fondos para caridad de la que han estado hablando durante este último tiempo.’_

Ross volvió a mirar desconcertado a su amigo y luego a su esposa que se sonrojaba cada vez más a medida que Dwight hablaba.

_‘Han conseguido algunas patrocinadoras y las fiestas de té debo decirte que son todo un éxito. Y la ayuda es muy bien recibida y tan necesitada en estos tiempos…’_

El doctor continuó alabando la labor solidaria de las mujeres y como la compra de alimentos y frutas gracias a lo recaudado lo había ayudado a prevenir el último brote de fiebre entre las familias más pobres. Mientras, Ross observaba a Demelza que iba de un lado para el otro preparando la comida y ocasionalmente sonriendo o respondiendo algún comentario de Dwight.

A Ross todo este asunto, si bien no le sorprendía demasiado conociendo a su esposa y a Caroline, no le agradaba para nada. La idea no era nueva, algo parecido habían hecho ya alguna vez cuando el crudo invierno y los altos precios de los alimentos se cobraron varias vidas entre los que menos tenían, pero ni le gustaba que Demelza siguiera pidiendo dinero ni que estuviera tanto tiempo fuera casa.

Luego de almorzar, Ross fue con Dwight a la Wheal Grace adonde pasó la tarde poniéndose al día de las novedades y recorriendo los nuevos túneles. Al parecer, desde que se había ido, Demelza había ordenado explorar dos nuevas vetas y una de ellas había mostrado ser rica en estaño y parecía muy prometedora. Decidió que al regresar a Nampara hablaría con ella, aunque ella no quisiera.

 

* * *

 

A Demelza la había aturdido lo que Ross había dicho o insinuado antes de que Dwight llegara, que ella no había querido besarlo desde que llegó. En parte tenía razón, se había mostrado distante con el, pero no por que no quisiera si no todo lo contrario. Porque lo extrañaba demasiado y el estaría allí unos días y luego se volvería a ir como si nada y ella volvería a quedarse sola, así que para que molestarse. Además aún estaba molesta por lo de Jeremy y encima el podía ir a visitarlo y ella no. Y de seguro cuando regresara de la mina la retaría por no haberle contado lo de la obra de caridad y le diría que no estaba de acuerdo y que debería dejar de hacerlo.

Demelza estaba en la biblioteca contestando unas cartas cuando Ross volvió de la mina.

_‘¿Demelza?’_ escuchó que la llamaba.

_‘Estoy aquí Ross.’_

Ross entró a la habitación con pasos cautelosos. Demelza estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio con una pluma en la mano y un montón de papeles frente a ella. Se había soltado el pelo.

_‘¿Has encontrado todo en orden?’_ preguntó mientras escribía una línea. Ross rodeó el escritorio y lentamente se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente. Demelza levantó vista extrañada, Ross se volvió y se sentó del otro lado frente a ella, el escritorio interponiendose entre ellos.

_‘¿En Grace?’_ -dijo Ross finalmente.- _‘Si. ¿En mi hogar? No lo sé, porque no tengo la menor idea de lo que le sucede a mi esposa.’_

Demelza permaneció en silencio. _‘¿Qué he hecho ahora? ¿Porqué estás enojada conmigo?’_

_‘No estoy enojada contigo Ross.’_

_‘¿Y entonces? ¿Es por lo de Jeremy? Ya habíamos hablado de eso y ambos acordamos que era lo mejor…’_

Demelza apoyó la pluma sobre el escritorio.

_‘Lo sé. Pero aún así lo extraño. Nunca había separada de el durante tanto tiempo y el siempre estuvo conmigo…’_

_‘Clowance está aquí.’_

_‘Oh sí, pero es distinto. Jeremy… Jeremy es un Poldark, quiero decir, el es tu hijo y el dueño de esta casa y el me recuerda a ti cuando tu no estás. Y ahora no sólo tu no estás, tampoco está el. Y la casa se siente vacía…’_

Una lágrima se había escapado de sus pestañas y caía sobre la mejilla de Demelza. Ross se levantó de repente y fue a arrodillarse junto a ella, tomó sus manos pero dejó caer la lágrima.

_‘Tu eres dueña de esta casa y también eres una Poldark.’_

_‘Oh Ross, no lo entiendes.’_ Demelza soltó sus manos y rodeó los hombros de su marido acercandolo a ella. Finalmente lo beso. Sus labios húmedos acariciando los hambrientos labios de Ross. El la tomó por la cintura abrazandola, contento por fin de tenerla en sus brazos.

Casi sin aliento Ross le preguntó rozando su boca _‘¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?’_

_‘Nada Ross. No entiendes nada.’_

Demelza continuó besando sus labios, sus mejillas, su nariz. Sus manos acariciando su cabeza, los dedos enredandose en sus rulos. Luego de un rato Ross se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano arrastrandola hacia la puerta. _‘Ya estoy viejo, me duele el tobillo. Mejor vamos a la cama.’_

Demelza quizo prostestar, aún tenía que hacer un montón de cosas antes de terminar el día, pero solo emitió un sonido. Ross se dio vuelta para mirarla y le sonrió, esa pícara media sonrisa típica en su marido con la que ella solía imaginarlo cuando pensaba en el. Demelza solo apretó su mano y Ross volvió a tirar de ella para que lo siguiera.

 

* * *

 

La habitación estaba en silencio. Los últimos rayos de luz del día entraban por la ventana y creaban extrañas sombras en los muebles. Apenas Demelza cerró la puerta Ross estuvo junto a ella, sus labios otra vez en su cuello y en sus labios, sus manos presionando su cadera contra el. Ausentemente notó que Ross estiró la mano detrás de ella y le puso el pestillo a la puerta. “No era justo” -pensó. No era justo que lo deseara tanto, que lo amara tanto. Lo quería junto a ella todo el tiempo, lo quería en ella. Quería sentir su peso encima de su cuerpo, quería ver su rostro mientras la amaba.

Demelza comenzó a tirar de la camisa de Ross, y Ross se rió y su aliento en su cuello le hizo cosquillas. _‘Acuestate querida, te preocupas demasiado.’_

Demelza se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo observó quitarse rápidamente las botas, el chaleco y la camisa. A lo lejos escuchaba el sonido del mundo, pero allí estaban solamente ellos dos. Ross volvió a pararse frente a ella, y ella puso sus manos en su cintura y le dio un beso en su torso desnudo. _‘Te extraño.’_ – le dijo sin mirarlo y Ross levantó su rostro con sólo un dedo y rozó con su lengua sus labios. Luego la empujó suavemente hacia el colchón.

 

* * *

 

Ross no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo, despertó porque sintió que alguien besaba su frente. Al abrir los ojos vió a Demelza, ya vestida, recostada sobre las sábanas a su lado. Ross se desperezó ruidosamente, le parecía haber dormido durante horas.

_‘La cena estará lista enseguida.’_ – le dijo Demelza. El se sentó apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama, bostezo y estiró ambos brazos sobre su cabeza, luego acercó a su mujer para que apoyara la cabeza contra su pecho.

_‘Yo ya he saciado mi apetito.’_ Comentó acariciando el cabello de Demelza, que notó no era tan largo como de costumbre. _‘Te has cortado el cabello.’_ – añadió.

_‘Mmmh?... Oh, si. Tenía las puntas resecas y Caroline y Lady Boscawen me aconsejaron que me lo cortara, dijeron que crecerá más sano y fuerte.’_

_‘No me lo dijiste en ninguna de tus cartas.’_

_‘Ross, apenas si vale la pena mencionarlo ahora, menos es tema de interés en una carta.’_

_‘A mi me interesa.’_ \- dijo Ross enrollando un mechón de pelo colorado en uno de sus dedos.

_‘¿No te gusta?’_. Demelza se incorporó y se sentó a su lado para que Ross pudiera verla bien. El pelo que generalmente le llegaba a la cintura ahora apenas si cubría la mitad de su espalda y hacía que su rostro se viera más regordete.

_‘Ya crecerá.’_ \- le dijo Ross luego de mirarla detenidamente. Demelza le dio un pellizco en el estómago.

_‘Uno diría que un tema apropiado para escribir en una carta sería esto de las fiestas que tu y Caroline organizan.’_ –Dijo cuando paró de reírse. Demelza se puso seria.

_‘No son fiestas Ross, son reuniones. Y no te lo dije por que sabía que no entenderías.’_

_‘Haber, cuéntamelo ahora, porque no entiendo porque prefieres pasar el tiempo con esas mujeres estiradas y no en tu propia casa.’_

_‘No es así. Para empezar no hay mucho que hacer aquí, sin ti y ahora sin Jeremy no hay mucho trabajo en la casa. Zacky dirige muy bien la mina y sólo me necesita cuando hay que tomar decisiones importantes o cuando es día de pago, y aquí Prudie se las arregla, ¿te diste cuenta de Tholly?’_

_‘Si, lo vi aquí cuando llegué.’_

_‘Pues Tholly no es tan vago como lo era Jud y Prudie lo tiene de aquí para allá trabajando en el campo o haciendo recados.’_

_‘Pfff… no creo que eso dure mucho.’_

_‘Si, yo tampoco, pero mientras tanto me han ahorrado bastante trabajo y sabes como a Clowance le gustan las bebas de Caroline, así que ahora que las niñas ya pueden estar separadas de su madre por mas tiempo, Caroline quizo hacer algo que la distrajera de las labores de madre.’_

_‘¿Y Dwight se encarga del cuidado de las niñas?’_

_‘A el le gusta.’_ – aclaró Demelza alegremente.

Ross río sarcásticamente, lo que le valió otro pellizco. _‘Todavía no llegas a la parte de las fiestas.’_

_‘Oh, ¡no son fiestas!. Pues es algo que hemos estado hablando con Caroline desde hace un tiempo. Sabes, como las dos hemos perdido a nuestras niñas… y, pues…’_

Al verla afligirse, Ross cubrió sus manos con las suyas, no se había dado cuenta de que esto era algo que tenia que ver con Julia.

_‘…pues, ha ninguna de las dos nos gustaría que otra madre tenga que pasar por eso. Y, si bien las enfermedades de Julia y Sarah no podrían haber sido evitadas, hay otras que si. Oh Ross, si vieras las condiciones en las que viven algunos niños, sin alimento o sin abrigo para pasar el invierno.’_

_‘Si lo sé, cariño.’_

_‘Así que con Caroline nos decidimos a ayudar. Y a preguntarle a otras mujeres si querían ayudar también. Fue Lady Boscawen la que nos dio la idea de las reuniones de té. Nos dijo que la mayoría de las esposas de hombres importantes están aburridas de estar en sus casas y tendrían mejor voluntad de colaborar si les dábamos algo a cambio.’_ –Demelza pareció concluir su relato, pero Ross aún no comprendía.

_‘¿Y qué les dan a cambio?’_

Demelza rió antes de contestar. _‘Té. Tortas y cotilleo.’_

Ross volvió a abrazarla y a besarle la frente.

 

* * *

 

Más tarde, a mitad de la noche, Ross volvió a despertar. Demelza estaba de pie junto a la ventana, había encendido una vela que descansaba sobre el alfeizar y había abierto uno de los vidrios. Se rodeaba el cuerpo con los brazos. Ross la observó un rato sin decir nada hasta que ella suspiró y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

_‘Amor, ¿qué ocurre?’_

_‘Oh, lo siento, no quise despertarte.’_ -respondió secando las lágrimas de sus mejillas con la manga del camisón.

_‘¿Qué sucede Demelza? Has estado actuando extraño desde que llegué.’_

Demelza tomó la vela y volvió a sentarse en su lado de la cama, la apoyó sobre la mesita pero no la apagó.

_‘Nada Ross. Nada. Todo está bien.’_

Ross se incorporó en la cama también.

_‘Mírame Demelza, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta cuando algo te sucede?’_

Ella permaneció inmóvil por rato observando la llama de la vela bailar con la brisa del aire que entraba por la ventana. _‘Te irás. Ahora que ya tuviste lo que has venido a buscar, te irás. Y yo me quedaré aquí sola, sin Jeremy y sin ti. Y a ti no te importa…’_

_‘Ey, ey ey.’_ Ross se arrodilló en la cama y se acercó a su esposa abrazándola por detrás. _‘Si me importa.’_ – dijo con sus labios pegados a su cuello. _‘Me importa mucho.’_ -repitió.

Demelza negó con la cabeza, pero inclinó su cuerpo para apoyar su espalda contra el torso de su marido. Ross continuó abrazándola mientras ella seguía sollozando, besando la base de su cuello de tanto en tanto.

_‘¿Sabes? Te mentí.’_ -dijo después de que Demelza se había tranquilizado un poco.

Ella giró su cuerpo para observarlo. _‘¿Acerca de qué?’_ -preguntó con curiosidad.

_‘Acerca de la votación. No se adelantó, todavía es la semana que viene.’_

_‘Pero… pero entonces ¿porqué has vuelto antes?’_

_‘Porque yo también te extrañaba, querida. Y ya no podía estar un día mas sin verte.’_

Demelza lo miró como si estuviera hablando un idioma desconocido. Sus ojos verdes enrojecidos por las lágrimas, grandes y sorprendidos. Ross no pudo resistir la tentación de besarla.

_‘No te burles, Ross.’_ Dijo más animada luego.

_‘No lo hago, es la verdad. Así que te imaginarás mi decepción cuando llegué a casa deseando verte y tú no estabas aquí. Y tienes razón acerca de lo de Caroline, no me agrada que andes por ahí pidiendo dinero…’_

_‘Espera Ross,’_ – lo interrumpió Demelza- _‘no cambies de tema. Vuelve, vuelve a la parte donde dijiste que me extrañabas.’_

Ambos rieron. Ross tomó su rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo. Luego abrió las sábanas y los dos volvieron a acostarse abrazados debajo de ellas. Ross volvió a jugar con sus cabellos. _‘Quizás puedas volver conmigo a Londres después del receso. Lo dejaremos a Jeremy de camino y así tu podrás ver el colegio.’_

_‘¿A Londres? ¿Después de lo de la última vez?’_

_‘Sólo serán un par de meses hasta el fin de las sesiones. Quizás podríamos ver casas para rentar para el año próximo. Además, dudo que vayas a tener muchos admiradores cuando te comience a crecer la panza.’_

Ross movió una de sus manos a la aún delgada cintura de Demelza.

_‘¡Ross! ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Aún no se lo he dicho a nadie.’_

_‘Te lo dije. Te conozco. Te conozco más de lo que me conozco a mi mismo, amor. Hay un cierto brillo en tus ojos, y tu rostro… a veces, cuando pienso en ti, me digo que no puedes ser tan bonita, que mi mente me juega trucos, pero eres hermosa. Y más hermosa aún cuando estás embarazada… Y además, nunca sueles llorar tanto.’_

Demelza apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Ross, los ojos húmedos de nuevo.

_‘Nunca nadie me dijo algo tan bonito.’_ -dijo sonriendo.

_‘¿Nadie?’_

_‘Nadie.’_ \- aseguró Demelza. _‘¿Ross? ¿Porqué crees que somos así?’_

_‘¿Así cómo?’_

_‘Distintos. En todos los demás matrimonios que conozco, aún los que comienzan con amor, el cariño se va desvaneciendo a medida que pasan los años y nosotros… yo te amo mas cada día que pasa Ross.’_

_‘Y yo cada día te amo mas a ti, querida… ¿Vendrás conmigo a Londres?’_

_‘Si Ross.’_

_‘Bien. Así podré tenerte vigilada.’_ -Ross dijo antes de besarla.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
